South of Twilight
by Veronica Z
Summary: OK Spashley broke up 'cuz Ashley wasn't there for Spencer when Clay died and Spencer couldn't handle living in L.A. anylonger so she moved to Forks Washington with her dad 'cuz her mom and dad got a divorce. In Forks she meets Bella Swan and the Cullens.
1. Moving In

MOVING IN  
SPENCER'S POV

Hi I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm a Junior in highschool. I'm moving to Forks' Washington because my mom and dad got a divorce because my mom cheated on my dad.....I went with my dad because he doesn't care that I'm gay and my mom on the other hand wouldn't look me in the eye or give me a hug goodbye let's leave it at that for now. I had two brothers (Clay and Glen) Clay was killed by a drive-by shooter when we were walking home from school which now leaves me with Glen, he is a jerk and hates that I'm gay as well but I don't care it's my life. Anyway I'm now going to go to Froks High.

"Spencer are you done looking at the house?" my dad called to me from the car.  
"Oh...Sorry dad...I like the house it's pretty."  
The house was painted white on the outside with blue trim, the room I wanted was a pretty good size it wasn't much smaller than the master, the master wasn't huge but it was a good size for my dad. The house itself wasn't that big either but it was the perfect size for me and my dad.  
"I'm glad you like it now help me with our stuff."  
"OK."

We didn't have much to unload just our clothes and personal stuff and my desk, dresser, and bed. My dad doesn't have any other furniture yet 'cuz my mom kept everything else. But since we didn't have much it only took us a couple of hours to unload and unpack. Then it took my dad about three hours to put my bed, desk, and dresser back together.  
"OK Spencer your stuff is built but now you have to arrange it the way you want it."  
"Ok...I'll do that after dinner 'cuz I just started dinner unless you want to add your spices and stuff then I'll do it now."  
"Go do it now so you can relax after dinner plus I'm a pro at spices."  
"OK dad."

I went upstairs and in my room I have four windows two of which were on the same wall and I put my desk under one and my dresser under the other. Moving my dresser and desk took me about twenty minutes but my bed took my about ten minutes 'cuz it was already pretty close to where I wanted it.

"Dinner is ready!" my dad yelled up the stairs.  
"K I'm coming!" I yelled back. As I came down the stairs the house phone rang and my dad answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi is Spencer there?"  
"Uh ya but we are about to eat dinner. Can I take a message?"  
"Yeah it's Ashley thanks ."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

My dad hung up the phone and started to tell me who it was but I already knew...quite honestly I heard the whole conversation 'cuz our house phone is really loud.  
"Ya thanks dad but the house phone is pretty loud I already heard her."  
"Oh...ok well let's eat then."  
"Ya...ok."  
As I got my dinner I wondered why Ashley didn't call my cell phone.  
"I hope you like Forks High." My dad said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Ya me too. Quite honestly I like it here besides the cold and it's small."  
"Ya but small town can be a good thing sometimes."  
"I already miss all my old friends though.......that's the hardest part."  
"Ya but I promise you can go visit over breaks or they can come here."  
"OK."

After that conversation we went silent for the rest of dinner. It took us about twenty minutes to finish dinner. Then I went to my room to call Ashley. When I got to my cell I realized that Ash did try to call. As the phone rang I realized that talking to her now would be the first time since Clay died which was four months ago.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Ash... It's Spencer."  
"Hey Spence how are you?"

ok here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. please review. :-)


	2. The Phone Conversation

THE PHONE CONVERSATION

"I'm doing ok......I'm in Forks, Washington."

"For how long?"

"Well I kinda live here now......which is something you would know if you would have been around the last four months."

"Yeah I messed up I know but you didn't have to move to Washington because of it."

"Well it's just me and my dad now."

"Where's Paula and Glen?"

"In L.A. my mom and dad got a divorce and I went with my dad."

"Well when can I come see you?"

"Oh now you want to come see me?"

"Yes......I'm sorry I never called you when I left I just didn't know what to say."

"And what you think coming back four months later will fix everything?"

"No but I miss you and want to see you."

"Ash you broke my heart when you did that....plus school starts tomorrow."

"Well I'm going down there next weekend so we can talk."

"Were talking now."

"But I want to see you and talk to you."

"Fine........whatever." I was starting to get tears in my eyes 'cuz I miss Ash so much but how she handled Clay dying destroyed my heart and I don't know if I'll be able to forget that or forgive it for that matter.

"K good and Spence I really am sorry."

"Yeah OK." I said kinda sarcastically.

"I am."

"OK whatever you say."

"I miss you."

"I missed you too."

"I still love you."

"Well I don't know how I feel about you anymore."

"You might be pissed at me now but I won't stop trying to win back your heart."

"OK you do that."

"I will."

"OK but try later I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"OK goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After I got off the phone I took a steaming hot shower then got dressed for bed. By the time I got to bed it was like 11 o'clock at night. It took me forever to finally fall asleep because of the rain and wind. And I had Ashley on my mind....so that didn't help either. I also had the new school on my mind which really kept me up 'cuz I didn't know anyone............but I've gotten through that before in L.A. When I finally fell asleep was when I started thinking about all the memories in L.A.

ok here is chapter 2 I know it's not very long but it's a phone conversation how long can it be. But anyway please R&R. hope you liked it.


	3. First Day at Forks High

if you see _** _it means it's someones thought only it would look more like this _*thought*_ only the word thought wont be there it's just an example.

* * *

FIRST DAY AT FORKS HIGH

I got woken up by my alarm clock. When I went downstairs my dad had already made coffee so I grabbed some to wake me up then I ate a bowl of Cheerios. After I finished my coffee I went upstairs brushed my teeth, got dressed, then did my hair and make-up. After I got done getting ready I went downstairs and as I came down my dad walked over to me handed me a pair of car keys and told me to have fun and be careful. When I went outside I saw a brand new Nissan Z 350 it was blue which is my favorite color.

"Thank you dad!!" I yelled from outside to my dad.  
"Your welcome! Now get to school!" he called back from the open front door and started waving.

It wasn't hard to find the school it wasn't that far from the diner I saw as we got into town yesterday. As I pulled into a parking spot I realized that besides my car the only other cars that looked new was a silver Volvo and a somewhat clean red Jeep. After I got out of my car I went to the office to get my schedule. Once in the office the older red head lady kept trying to make conversation.

"Ok so here is your schedule and a map of the school."  
"Thanks. Bye."  
"Good luck hon. And don't forget to bring your schedule back signed by all your teachers."  
"I won't."

I was so happy to finally get out of that office, that lady was way to talkative. Anyway as I walked around the campus I found all of my classes pretty fast. When the bell finally rang for my first class to start I realized that I was standing right outside of my first period. I didn't want to seem like a complete school freak so i waited for a few people to go inside before I went in. Once I finally went in I handed the teacher my schedule to sign and he told me to sit next to a girl named Alice Cullen. Alice had short spiky hair, she wasn't very tall, she was very skinny, and obviously loves fashion considering she was dressed in what seemed to me as pretty fancy clothes for school.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen."  
"Hi I'm Spencer Carlin. But you can call me Spence if you want."  
"OK. So where are you from?"  
"Originally I'm from Ohio but then I moved to L.A. so you can pick one."  
"OK." Alice said and giggled.

When Alice giggled it sounded like she was singing. And when I looked into her eyes it was like we've known each other forever and I didn't want to look away 'cuz I was afraid she would disappear. When she finally broke the eye contact she looked at me up and down. And then not meaning to I started checking her out and she must have noticed 'cuz she pretended to cough to get my attention again and then giggled again.

"Uhh...sorry." I apologized.  
"No, no it's fine I don't mind." she said back to me then stared at me in the eyes again.

ALICE'S POV

Wow she has really pretty blue eyes and a pretty ok sense of style. She is also really cute. I wonder if she can tell that I'm totally checking her out?

"You know I think we will be really good friends." I said knowing we would because of my visions.  
"You know I think so too."  
"Do you wanna hang out today after school and maybe at lunch?"  
"Sure sounds good."

For the first time ever I didn't realize that class was about to end until the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you at lunch Alice."  
"Ya...ok."

SPENCER'S POV

Alice was totally checking me out. As I walked to class I met a guy named Eric and a girl named Jessica.

"OK well if you need any help getting around let me know." Eric said.  
"Ya sure....OK."  
"Come on Eric before we are late."  
"OK bye Spencer. Nice to meet you."  
"You too."

As they walked away I started towards second period....Which was boring. Then after second I went to third...I had to sit next to a guy named Edward Cullen...he didn't seem thrilled by the idea. But I didn't mind and I kinda figured he was Alice's brother because of his last name.

"Hi I'm Spencer Carlin. I think I met your sister earlier."  
"Great. I'm Edward. Which sister?"  
"Alice."  
"Oh well consider yourself lucky."  
"Uh...ok why?"  
"Because if you would have met Rosalie you probably would have been completely terrified to talk to me."  
"Oh....ya ok so in other words stay clear of Rosalie......got it."

As soon as the bell rang and the teacher started talking everyone got quiet and I started thinking about how cute Alice was but for some reason as soon as I started thinking about asking her out Edward got really rigid next to me, almost as if he could hear my thoughts and didn't like what he heard. So instead of thinking about Alice I thought about Ashley and what I was going to say to her when she got here. And what I hadn't noticed at the time was that I started shaking because I was nervous to see Ashley.

"Why are you shaking?" Edward asked pulling me out of thought.  
"Oh...uh no reason."

EDWARD'S POV

She is so lying...but of course she doesn't know I read minds I only asked why she was shaking because any normal human would have.

"Sure ok...I'm smart enough to know that when people shake like that usually they are nervous."  
"OK yes I'm nervous but it's my problem I can deal with it." _*I hope*  
_"OK."

I wonder if she is sitting with us at lunch?

SPENCER'S POV

Damn...Edward either likes being annoying or he just really likes to get in other peoples business. Oh well I have enough on my mind I don't need one more thing.

Anyway back to realality. BY the time I realized what time it was the bell rang which means I have lunch and don't have to concentrate on anything except finding Alice and whatever conversation we have.

Well it wasn't hard to find Alice 'cuz she waited for me outside of the cafeteria.  
"Hey Alice."  
"Hey Spence."  
"I'm not that hungry. Are you?"  
"No. So let's go sit down with my family."  
"OK...oh hey I met your brother in my math class."  
"OH.....wow he actually talked to you?"  
"Uh....yeah why?"  
" 'Cuz he doesn't usually talk to people. It took him awhile to finally talk to Bella Swan when she was new in Sophomore year."  
"That's..........interesting."  
"OK anyway let's go."  
"K."

As Alice led me to her table I noticed that Erik was was waving for me to go sit with them but I pretended not to see him. Once we got to the table Alice introduced me to everyone except Edward.  
"Spencer this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. Everyone this is Spencer."  
"Hi." They all said in unison.

Rosalie was a very pretty blonde, she was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a white faux fur jacket, and black flats. She had gold eyes and really pale skin.

Emmett was big and muscular with dark brown hair. He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, and grey vans. He was also pale with gold eyes.

Jasper was blonde, muscular but not as muscular as Emmett, looked kinda southern, was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and white vans, and was also pale with golden eyes.

Edward was muscular, pale, golden eyes, had like bronze colored hair, and wore a navy blue t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black vans.

"It's nice to meet all of you."  
"You too." Emmett spoke first followed by Jasper the Rose.  
"Spencer sit down." Alice said as she sat down.  
"K."

I almost forgot about Bella she stayed pretty quiet and I was captivated by the Cullens beauty. Bella was my height with wavy brown hair, mud brown eyes, and wore a blue v-neck long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue flats.

After awhile of getting to know everyone I noticed that Edward and Jasper sat really close together. No one mentioned them being a couple. Cool.

"So Spencer what do you wanna do after school?" Alice asked.  
"Oh....uh I don't know you can come over if you want too."  
"OK."  
"Just a heads up we don't have very much furniture."  
"That's what the floor is for." Alice giggled.  
"OK just thought I should warn you."

After that everyone started their own conversation. But Edward seemed to be glaring at Alice.  
"So uh Alice what is your next class?" I asked.  
"Biology." she answered me while looking at Edward.  
"Me too."  
"So do I." Edward said.  
"Let me see your schedules." Alice said. We handed our schedules over. The Alice was very happy.  
"We all have the same teacher."  
Right after she said that the bell rang and we all went to our classes and Edward, Alice,and I walked to our Biology class in silence.  
"So Spencer do you like to shop?" Edward asked.  
"Love to."  
"Well guess what Alice.....you have a new shopping buddy."  
"Yay!" Alice jumped up and down while clapping her hands.  
"Great Biology." Edward stated as we walked up to the classroom.  
"Hey maybe it'll be fun with the three of us in the same class." Alice defended.  
"Alice you are way to hyper for your own good." I stated the obvious.  
"Yes I am."  
I giggled as we walked over to the teacher to get my paper signed.  
"Can Spencer sit next to me?" Alice asked.  
"Sure go ahead." the teacher answered.  
"Yay! Come on Spence."  
"OK calm down Alice." I said as I was being pulled to the back of the room.

After we sat down I noticed Edward watching us almost like something bad might happen. Once I finally looked back at Alice I noticed she had this weird blank stare on her face like her eyes were glazed over.

"Alice are you OK? No day dreaming on me."  
"Huh?...Oh sorry my bad."  
I wonder what Ashley will do when she sees me and Alice together.

ALICE'S POV

I wonder who Ashley is 'cuz that is the second vision that I have had of her and Spencer together? I think I'll just ask her and explain later. Like after school.

"Spencer who's Ashley?"  
"Uhhh....how do you know about her?"  
As Spencer said that she looked at Edward with a weird look on her face then looked back at me again.  
"I'll explain when I go to your house how I know."  
"When then I'll tell you about Ashley then."  
"OK."  
hmmmm....weird. I hope this Ashley girl doesn't come between Spencer and I.

SPENCER'S POV

OK now I really think Edward can read minds and maybe Alice since neither one knows Ashley. Yet somehow they know about her.  
"Sorry if I seem a bit tense about her but you'll find out why later." I explained to Alice.  
"No I totally understand. Some things are just not for public ears."  
"Thanks Alice."  
"Your welcome."

EDWARD'S POV

Spencer thinks about this Ashley girl alot. I wonder if I should tell Alice that she is Spencer's ex?.....No maybe not....it's none of my business.

_*Are they mind readers?* _Spencer is trying to figure it out.  
"You'll find out soon enough Spencer Carlin...especially if you hang out with Alice." I mumbled under my breath to where no one could hear.

SPENCER'S POV

I'm going to ask Alice if they are mind readers after school.  
"Alice?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remind me after school that I need to ask you something."  
"OK but why don't you just ask me now?"  
"Edward is here."  
"OH OK."

After that we were quite until class ended and Alice told me where to meet her. Which we finally decided to meet at the office so I could drop off my papers.

The rest of the day was a bore. I had sixth period with Bella, she obviously wasn't the athletic type. We had to play tennis and I asked if she wanted to be my partner and what's wierd is I was actually really good, even though I was the only one hitting the ball.

After gym I got dressed and walked outside to see Edward by the gym doors waiting for Bella.  
"Oh....hi Edward."  
"Spencer."  
"Tell Bella I said bye will you?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome."  
"Well I'll....uh.....see you later."  
"Yeah."  
As I walked away I swear I could feel Edward starring at me.

EDWARD'S POV

I actually think Spencer will figure out our family secret faster than Bella did. I should probably tell the others just in case.  
"Hi love." I said to Bella as she came out of the gym.  
"Hello."  
"Spencer said bye."  
"OK."  
"Haha and I think she is gonna figure out the family secret faster than you did."  
"Hey if she does at least I'll have someone to talk to about it."  
"True. But I should still warn the others just in case."  
"Maybe. Can I go to your house today?"  
"Of course, Love."

ALICE'S POV

I wonder what Spencer wants to ask me. It's been bugging me 'cuz I haven't had a vision of it yet.  
"Hi Bella. Hi Edward."  
"Hi Alice. Where's Spencer?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know."  
"She has gym with me so she should've been here 'cuz she left before me."  
"Hmmmm I don't know."  
"Hey Alice I think she is figuring out our family secret."  
"OK."

SPENCER'S POV

I stopped by the bathroom real quick and saw Jessica and she is very talkative.

"OK well I got to get my papers to the office then meet Alice so I'll talk to you later."  
"OK. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Finally.........I got her to stop talking and went to the office. As I got there I saw Alice with kind of an anxious look on her face.

"Hey."  
"Hey Spence. Ready?"  
"One sec. let me take my papers in, then we can go."  
"K."  
After I dropped my papers off we walked to my car.  
"OH my god!! I love your car!!."  
"Thanks."  
"I want a yellow Porsche."  
"So did I but I got this instead. This morning actually."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah. I love speed."  
"So do me and my family."  
"Awesome."  
"So what did you want to ask me?"  
"Oh...I'll ask you later."  
"OK."


	4. After School

**AFTER SCHOOL**

We went to my house after school and Alice met my dad, then we went to my room.

"OK who is Ashley?" Alice asked almost as soon as I closed my bedroom door.

"First, can you and Edward read minds or something because I know I haven't said anything about Ashley?"

"OK fair enough. Edward can read minds, I can see the future." She answered happily.

"Oh OK cool." I said kind of in awe.

"So, Ashley?" Alice asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"She is my ex-girlfriend. She is coming to town this weekend. We broke up because after one of my brothers died she wasn't around for me; she disappeared for four months and yesterday was the first time I've talked to her since my brother, Clay, died. She didn't know I moved, or about my parents divorce, or anything for that matter. So she called and decided to come see me."

"Oh." Alice said while still digesting everything I'd told her in the matter of minutes.

"Yeah." Was all I could even think of to say.

After answering each others questions we talked about a bunch of stuff. Alice told me about how her and her family were different and I told her about my life. We got interrupted when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Spence?"

"Hi Ash." Alice was still laughing and I was still giggling when I answered.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

*Who is she with? Think fast!*

"Who are you with?" Damn I said it out loud.

"Alice."

"Who's that?" I tried to sound more interested than jealous, probably not succeeding.

"A new friend."

"Oh, well, hey I got a new flight. I can be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, is that OK? I don't want it to be an inconvenience."

"Uh…yeah that's fine."

"K. Well I have to go pack."

"K. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

After we hung up I called the airport for a flight for tomorrow. Luckily, I got one. It was bugging me that I didn't know this Alice chick that could possibly be taking my Spencer from right under me.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Damn it tomorrow? I was hoping for a full week to prepare myself for her visit.

"Who was that?" Alice asked curiously.

"Ashley…she's coming tomorrow."

"Oh, wow." Alice was really quite now…kind of like she just got really bad news.

"That doesn't mean we wont hang out." I said trying to soothe her.

"OK." She said quietly.

"Alice, me and her aren't together anymore, it wont be a problem. If that's what your worried about."

"OK. I believe you." She said a little more confidently and with a smile.

"K. Good."

After that Alice and I started talking about our family's and about just random stuff. While we were talking I started thinking about how Alice and her family were different. I couldn't figure out why but I felt like Alice was hiding something from me.

"Alice, how exactly is your family different?"

"Well, we're just way more athletic, we're vegetarians, our temperatures are extremely cold, and little stuff like that. No biggy."

"Oh." She's hiding something.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind."

Then we just listened to music and waited for my dad to get done hooking up my laptop. It took him over an hour because he isn't very good with technology.

"There you go."

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome."

My dad left and I turned on my computer.

A half an hour later Alice got up.

"Well, I better get home." She said while stretching.

"Oh. OK."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving me a hug then grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, of course." I said as we walked downstairs.

"Are you leaving?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you ."

"You too, Alice."

"Bye." Alice said as she walked out to her car.

"Bye." I answered back as she got in her car.


	5. Kicked Out

**KICKED OUT**

**SPENCER'S POV**

After Alice left I ate dinner with my dad and talked to him about Ashley's visit. He told me it was fine if she came but I wasn't going to miss school. I told him I wouldn't miss school. Then after that I took a shower and went to bed early because of the headache I got thinking about Ashley's visit.

The next morning, I was full of nerves. My dad was going to pick Ashley up from the airport at noon. I couldn't help wondering what would happen between Alice and I if Ashley ever got me back or what would happen if between Ash and I if I went out with Alice.

After I got to school Ashley texted me saying that she was enrolling at my school and was going to try and find a place to live because her mom kicked her out of the house because of some guy. Alice saw the surprised look on my face when I went to first period.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing really."

"Tell me." She said tapping her foot. Which I mentally giggled at because of how feisty she looked.

"OK. Ashley is moving here and will be coming to this school because her mom has a new guy." I told her because she was staring at me with a look that said tell me or I'll make you tell me.

"Oh." She looked a little flustered and sad now.

"Yeah, I found out about five minutes ago."

"Well this kinda sucks. I wanted to take you to my house tonight so you could meet my mom and dad."

"Well…hmm…OK how about this, you come with me to see Ashley for and hour then we'll go to your house? She knows I'm not just going to drop all my plans just because she's here now."

"OK. Sounds good."

"OK. Sorry your plan got messed up."

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I totally understand."

**BELLA'S POV**

I want to tell Spencer about the Cullens. But I'll ask Edward and Alice first just in case.

**EDWARD'S POV**

We should tell Spencer what we are, so that Bella will have someone to talk to when she needs to talk to a human and doesn't need to hide all kinds of secrets.

**SPENCER'S POV**

God, I feel so bad, Ashley completely ruined Alice's plan.

"Spencer?"

"Huh…oh, sorry what were you saying?"

"I said Ashley didn't ruin anything so there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"OK. If you say so."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Lunch was strange, Bella and Edward seemed to be contemplating something, then in 6th period Bella didn't say a single word to me. When I finally saw Alice standing by my Nissan with a huge smile on her face I was extremely relieved.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

While I was on the plan to Forks, Washington I thought about the reasons my mom had kicked me out of the house. 1) New boy toy 2) She hates me 3) Boy toy hates that I'm in love with a girl….yup that's about it. Though, I must say getting kicked out couldn't have come at a more perfect moment.

I hope this doesn't piss off Spencer. And I really hope she doesn't think this is something I came up with to get her back. I mean I really want her back but I wouldn't lie to her…even if I wanted to I couldn't lie because I love her too much.

When the plan landed and hour later and I looked out the window I shuddered at the sight. I was raining and looked freezing cold.

As I walked out of the terminal I saw Spencer's dad waiting for me in a chair by the window.

"Hi Arthur." I said happily. I had missed him so much, he was the only one out of Spencer's parents that actually didn't care that his daughter was a lesbian and he helped us out a lot in the past.

"Hi Ashley. It's good to see you again. Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, you know around. I was an idiot." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sure Spence isn't too mad if she doesn't mind you living with us for a little while."

"Oh so you did get my text. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Yes I got it and it's fine with me." Arthur said with a smile as he carried a couple of my bags to the car.

When we got to the house I thought it was pretty cute, homey actually is the word I used when I said how much I like the house to Arthur.

I knew Spence wouldn't be home from school for awhile so I decided to take a small nap before I seen her.


	6. Seeing Ashley

**SEEING ASHLEY**

**ALICE'S POV**

When we pulled up to Spencer's house and saw the black Porsche in the driveway I got nervous and Spencer got kind of shaky.

"Spencer it'll be OK. I promise." I tried my best to reassure her.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

I heard a car pull up to the house and got nervous and excited all at the same time. But when I heard two car doors slam closed I got curious. Then as Spencer got close to the door and I could hear her voice I calmed down a little.

"Spencer, you'll be fine, just take a deep breath. I'll be right here next to you."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice? That's the girl she was with yesterday. A minute went by then the front door opened.

"Dad, I'm-"

"Spencer!" I squealed as soon as I seen her.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Ashley ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Hello Ashley. Alice this is Ashley Davies. Ash this is Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Alice said politely.

"You too, Alice." Ash said in a strange voice that I couldn't quite place…jealousy maybe?

OK awkward silence. Yay…this should be fun.

"Oh…hello Alice." My dad said as he walked out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"Hi ." Alice said with a smile.

"Please, call me Arthur. And don't forget that goes for you as well Ashley." My dad said happily.

"OK." Ashley agreed.

My dad started to walk away when Alice stopped him.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Alice?" My dad asked turning around.

"I was wondering if it'd be OK if I took Spencer to my house for an hour or two so she can meet my family?" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, Alice, Ashley is here."

"She can come too, if she wants." Alice said a little less enthusiastically.

"Well then by all means go ahead."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Well, how about it Ash do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Ashley said skeptically.

"Do you want to go now Alice?"

"Sure."

"K. Well I'll be right back I'm going to fix my hair and make-up." I said.

"K. I'll wait in your car. Is that OK?" Alice asked.  
"Go ahead. I don't mind at all."

I started walking upstairs then remembered Ashley was still just standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you coming Ash?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…uh…ya." She answered.

I turned and started up the stairs again only this time Ashley was right behind me. God, I have no idea what to say to Ash. When we got in my room I went to my dresser and started brushing my hair.

"I've missed you Spence." And here we go.

"I missed you too." I said truthfully.

"Can you please give me a second chance?" Ash asked sadly.

"Ash, you hurt me when you left." I told her slowly not sure how my voice sounded because I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm not good with death and I freaked out. You seen me when my dad died I shut everyone out then too."

I grabbed my mascara and eyeliner and went to my bathroom. Ashley followed and grabbed her eyeliner out of her purse.

"Spence, I'm sorry. And I love you."

"I loved you a lot, Ash. But what you did broke my heart."

"I know, I was stupid. And you have no clue how hard it was with you not around."

"Ya, actually, I do. I would have dreams of you being with me but then I'd wake up and cry because you weren't there."

"I did the same thing."

"Then you should have called earlier, Ash. Or came back to be with me."

I walked out of the bathroom, put my make-up away, grabbed my purse and pulled out my lip gloss. After I put my lip gloss on I put it back in my purse and started towards my bedroom door. Then, out of nowhere Ashley grabbed my wrist, spun me around to face her and kissed me. When she kissed me it was like she never left me so I kissed her back, not even thinking about it because it was so natural to me. Then, I remembered Alice. I pushed Ashley away and got ready to head for the door again.

"That shouldn't have happened. You caught me off guard and it won't happen again."

"But Spen-"

"No Ash, we have to go."

After I walked out of the bedroom Ashley followed me.

"Bye dad." I called.

"Bye girls. Don't get home too late."

"We won't."

"Bye Arthur." Ashley said.

"Have fun Ashley."

Then, we went to my car and Alice was in the back, and I must have had a weird look on my face because she went from smiley to concerned. Ashley got in the front and I got in the drivers seat.

"You OK Spence?" Alice asked.

"Ummm….Yeah I'm fine. OK point me in the right direction."

*God, I seriously don't know what to do.*

**ASHLEY'S POV**

After Alice started showing Spencer the way to her house Spencer got a weird look on her face like she was confused.

*She kissed me back, so why is she freaking out?*

**ALICE'S POV**

I really wish I knew what happened after I left because Spencer is being strangely quiet

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Hey Alice should we warn Ash about Edward's ability?" I asked.

"We can."

"OK…Ash, Edward can read minds so whatever thoughts you want to keep yourself I suggest you think about random stuff."

"Uh…huh OK."

"And I can see the future." Alice chimed in.

"wow…cool." Ashley said.

"Oh, turn right here." Alice said pointing.

"Onto the dirt road?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"OK."

We went down the dirt road for like fifteen minutes, then we came to what looked like a meadow but it was really a huge yard to a really big white house.

" Like it?" Alice asked.

"Love it." Ashley replied.

I wasn't really paying attention and Alice gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked confused as to what I'd missed.

"Like the house?" Alice asked again.

"Oh, yeah it's beautiful. Sorry I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh…OK."

"Does the Edward guy really read minds?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, my brother does and I really do see the future."

"OK."

OK I really need to stop thinking about what Ashley did and tell Alice later when we're alone.

I parked near the front door and we all got out of the car.

"Follow me." Alice said.

Ashley and I followed Alice and she took us inside. The inside was beautiful and one wall was a giant window. There were beautiful paintings on the walls and family pictures above the fire place. The house had three stories.

"Hi Spencer." Edward said walking down the stairs.

"Hi Edward."

"Mom, Dad, I brought someone over to meet you." Alice called out.

Then Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Spence." Emmett boomed. I was starting to think he boomed whenever he said something.

"Hi Emmett."

"Hey." Rosalie and Jasper said in unison.

"Hi."

After a few minutes a man with blonde hair and a woman with brown hair came down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, this is Spencer….and, her ex-girlfriend Ashley." Alice was happy to introduce me but as soon as it was Ashley's turn she wasn't as happy anymore.

.


	7. Meeting the Parents

**MEETING THE PARENTS**

**Alice's POV**

"Spencer, Ashley, this is my dad Carlisle and my mom Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Spencer, and Ashley." Esme said.

"You too. I love your home." Spencer was really trying to get over the slight awkwardness that appeared when I introduced Ashley as her ex.

"Well thank you. Esme is a good designer and architect." Carlisle praised his wife proudly while holding her around her waist.

As Spencer was about to say something I went blank…stupid visions have the best timing.

***Vision***

_Spencer is extremely sick and might die._

"_I cant help her with meds but I can turn her if she wants" Carlisle says sadly. _

"_OK." I say worriedly._

***End Of Vision***

"Alice what's wrong? You look terrified." Spencer questions hesitantly.

"Umm….ya ok dad, mom, can I talk to you real quick in the office?" I ask pretending I didn't hear Spencer.

"Of course." Esme answers automatically.

We walk upstairs and down the hall to Carlisle's office. I can tell I'm shaking slightly which means Esme and Carlisle can too.

"Ok what was your vision? Your shaking visibly." Carlisle asks worriedly.

"Spencer was dying." I said with wide eyes and a tremor in my voice.

"What about medications?" Doctor Carlisle is now in. I think to myself with a slight smile.

"In the vision you said that there was only one way to save her." I said looking at him pointedly.

"How was that, dear?" Obviously Esme didn't pick up on the look on my face.

"To turn her." Carlisle answers her sadly.

"Then tonight you tell her what we really are." Esme said.

"OK. Although, according to Edward, she's trying to figure it out."

"You tell her tonight. It might take to long for her to figure it out." Carlisle says before he starts pacing the room.

"What about Ashley?" I question.

"I'll figure that out later." He answers after a second.

"OK."

**Ashley's POV**

I hope Alice is ok It was probably just one of those vision things she was telling us about earlier.

*God I love Spencer so much…I try my hardest to win her heart but I don't want to push too hard and make her hate me.*

I look in Edward's direction and catch him staring at me. He really can read minds. And he just heard me thinking about Spencer. Crap.

"Hey Ash can I talk to you outside for a second?" Spencer asks.

"Of course." Anything that'll bring alone time with Spencer and away from those probing eyes of Edward's.

**Spencer's POV**

I remembered something from when Ashley and where sophomores and it fits with the Cullens and how they act sometimes.

When we got outside, we walked to the car and sat inside just to give us a little more privacy.

"What do you need, Spence? I mean I'm not complaining about the alone time with you but that was really….sudden." Ashley questions with a flirty attitude.

"Remember when we were sophomores and we had to write an essay on what we thought could be real or fake?" I questioned while trying to ignore her flirting.

"Yeah, why?" hello confused Ashley.

"Well you know how that one girl wrote that essay about vampires?"

"Yeah. Where are you going with this Spence?" She asked hesitantly while rubbing my arm slightly.

"Some of the stuff she said came into thought and some of it fits the Cullens." I said quickly.

"So what are you saying? That they are all vampires?" Ash asked with a raised brow.

"Everyone except Bella."

**Rosalie's POV**

"Oh crap!" I practically yelled.

"What, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Were none of you listening to Spencer and Ashley?"

"No, we were all talking and trying to give them privacy." Edward answered.

"Why, what's wrong?" Jasper asks.

"They figured out our secret." I answered.

"What!" Jasper yelled.

Just then we heard the car start and drive down the dirt trail.

"Alice, Esme, Carlisle!" I yelled for them to come down.

""What?" they all asked. God, was no one fuckin listening to the other two humans outside?

"We have to stop Ashley and Spencer." I answered hurriedly.

"Why?" Carlisle was confused.

"They figured out the secret and took off." Bella said casually as if it was nothing and with a smile.

Then we all ran out of the house and cut through the forest so we could get in front of them and cut them off on the way home.

**Emmett's POV**

We stopped all lined up in the road, waiting for them. They'd be here in about thirty seconds.

**Spencer's POV**

We didn't know how to face the Cullens, or even talk to them, after we figured out the secret. So we booked it out of there.

"Spencer look out!" Ashley screamed.

I looked up from the heater I was turning on and saw the Cullens in the middle of the road, all lined up so I couldn't go around. Since I couldn't do anything else I stomped on my breaks and skidded to a stop about two inches away from Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh god, we were right." Alice mumbled.

Then Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were right in front of my car and Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were in back.

"They blocked us in." I stated the obvious because there was nothing else to say.

"Crap. What do we do?" Ash asked between quiet sobs.

"I don't know. This is a first for me, Ash." I said and it was obvious I was scared.

"OK yeah I didn't think of that." Ash said while she hit herself in the forehead.

*We're vegetarians.* I remembered what Alice had told me. But at the time I figured she meant they eat like salads an stuff.

"We are so stupid. They wont do anything." I said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Well, first of all, you can tell Bella is very much human. Second, Alice said something about being vegetarians."

"Uh…huh ok?" Ash was so not convinced.

Then, all of a sudden, Alice was at my window and smiling.


	8. Important!

**TO THE LADIES AND GENTS THAT READ MY STORIES!**

**MY DEAREST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG.**

**MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUSE AND BY THE TIME IT WAS SLIGHTLY FIXED ALL OF MY SAVED DOCUMENTS WERE GONE. SO IVE HAD TO "START FRESH " IF YOU WISH TO CALL IT THAT ON THE SAVED CHAPTERS THAT I HADNT UPLOADED YET. **

**NOW I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND THINGS WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!**

**AGAIN MY APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVEINENCE.**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS.**

**Love,**

**RONI **


End file.
